My Angels, My Demons
by Did My Heart Love til Now
Summary: Mr. & Mrs. Smith meets Charlie's Angels. Bella, Alice & Rosalie work for the notorious Carlisle Cullen as one of the CIA top spy groups. Their rivals? The Demons: Edward, Jasper & Emmett led by Esme. What will unfold...? Better summary inside.
1. Cullen's Angel's

Mr. & Mrs. Smith meets Charlie's Angels. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie work for the notorious Carlisle Cullen as one of the CIA top spy groups. Their rivals? The Demons: Edward, Jasper and Emmett led by Esme, Carlisle's estranged wife. What will unfold when one of the CIA leaders is taken? they work together to get them back and discover the lost love that they will soon regain. Duh

**okay! One: I wrote this about three months ago and decided it was good enough to post after reviewing all my unfinished documents. I mean why not, I stopped reading after a cliffy, so why not just stop and post? so there, enjoy and don't bitch because "oh you have time to post this but nothing else." No, i have time to post this because I have time to post it, not write it!**

**ha, authors rant, sorry. Enjoy :)**

**Songs for Inspiration:**

**Independent Woman by Destiny's Child**

**Duh.**

**Outfits for Inspiration:**

**(Just take the spaces out and follow the link)**

**http:/www. polyvore. com/cullen_angel/set?id=20355081**

**http:/www. polyvore. com/my_angels_demons_ch.1/set?id=18525750  
**

* * *

Cullen's Angel's

"Bella, just got word, the Demon's are almost here." Rosalie said.

I bead of sweat started forming on my eyebrow. Alice generously wiped it away. "You can do it, I know you can, I can see It." she whispered.

I nodded and put my whole focus on the screen before me. I Isabella Marie Swan was now an Angel (named so cleverly by the sexist pigs at the agency); a spy for Mr. Carlisle Cullen, one of the most infamous CIA leaders aside his estranged wife. And now Esme's Demons, so cleverly names by _us_, were now on there way. I quickly punched in every code and password that I knew until the screen turned green. In bold, the screen flashed 100% over and over. I quickly removed the flash drive and stuffed into a pocket in my belt.

"Let's go." Rosalie ordered.

Alice and I nodded and went through the ventilation shaft back to the garage. Once Alice was out, we ran to Rosalie's sleek black car. We got in and breathed a relieved sigh as Rosalie sped away into the night.

"Good job," Alice told me, her eyes twinkling in the darkness.

"Let's go get Carlisle and get some shots!" Rosalie declared.

I laughed and relaxed into my seat.

We completed the mission and were now on our way to have shots and save a country leader from certain death. Life was good. Being an Angel only made it better. Sexist or not, we embraced the name.

I still remember when everything started happening; woven together by fate, as Alice put it.

Rosalie was found when she was only eighteen. Her mom and dad were very prominent people living in Rochester. They pushed her into marrying some big shot banker's kid. She did, of course, but that's what ruined her. He abused her, sexually, mentally, and physically. When Carlisle found her, almost dead at only eighteen, he took her in and put her in school and training. She had shown a love for old cars at a young age so Carlisle put her in engineering and mechanics training along with Angel Camp.

Angel Camp, another name we got stamped with, is where we learn to fight like the boys, just _rougher_.

Alice was found when she was fifteen. Her parents had put her in a mental ward because Alice suffered from "hallucinations". No, Alice was just _special_. She knew when something happened. No visions, no memory flashes, nothing Hocus Pocus, she just _knew_. Carlisle checked her out of the mental hospital, now long forgotten by her parents, and put her in gadget repair and construction training after she finished college. Alice was a small little thing, so Angel Camp came easy to her.

It is absolutely vital that each Angel is put through camp.

I was seventeen and a college sophomore in Phoenix. I was smart. I aced every AP class they threw at me. I graduated from high school with more than honors, with recognition. That's how it was so easy for Carlisle to find me. My life was good, too good compared to Rosalie's and Alice's. Carlisle had offered me a proposition I couldn't refuse: a full paid tuition to the most prestige's college in the world. Even my mother couldn't refuse. So as soon as I was eighteen, I was off to my new school. That's where Carlisle had put me in the most advanced classes I had ever taken in my life. It was an actual _challenge_. After my graduation, with honors of course, he put me in Angel Camp and paired me up with Rosalie and Alice. We were now the best team in his organization.

As we drove to Carlisle's mansion, we sung along to the song blaring through the speakers. Rosalie took the hair tie off and swung her long, luscious blond hair. Alice ruffled her short spiky do and gave it more volume. I just sat there… watching.

I could fight like a lunatic and take down three armed men in two minutes, I could even disarm a bomb in thirty seconds, but I could never compare to the beauty these two were blessed with.

After punching in the code and giving a DNA fingerprint test, the giant gates opened and we drove up the drive way to the Cullen mansion. Rosalie parked right in front of the massive garage door and stopped the car. We walked in the house to find Carlisle on the phone.

We sat patiently as he finished his call. He eventually shut his phone and turned to us, his golden eyes glittering with excitement.

"Girls, I have an assignment for you."

We groaned in unison. I took out the flash drive and threw it at Carlisle. He caught it and continued. "Now, now, none of that; the president is having a party of sorts. He has invited us and The Demons."

"What?" Rosalie screeched.

"They are as much apart of the CIA as we are. Her division might be… different, and we might be competitors, but we are in the same ranking. The president invited both of us and asked if we could bring our best agents. That's you."

"But–" Rosalie started.

"Hmm…" Alice hummed.

"What is it," Carlisle asked.

She shrugged. "Its going to turn out… pleasant,"

"There we go! It won't be so bad. Come on, you have an hour and then we leave. I had my assistant get some fabulous dresses for you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You just want to go because Esme will be there."

"Well I'm married to the woman, I wouldn't want to seam rude."

We laughed and Rosalie and Alice left for their rooms. I stayed. "Tell me again, why did you two split?"

"She wanted to run the Demons, and I the Angels. We wanted different things."

"You still love each other." I whispered.

"Maybe Alice is right, something good will happen for me tonight." Carlisle's eyes saddened.

"I know they will." I smiled then ran up to my room.

I showered and did my hair and make up as fast as I could. When I stepped into my huge bedroom there was a simple, but sexy, lingerie set laid out next to the dress. It was a strapless silk body corset with hooks for my stockings. The dress was a rich sapphire blue, very simple, very me. The lingerie was way too sexy for my taste, but knowing Carmen, Carlisle's assistant, she knew exactly what she was doing when she picked this out.

Rose and Alice's choices were laid out next to mine. They were in their matching pink, silk robes singing along to _Independent Woman_ by Destiny's Child. "Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that! _Cullen_, how your angel's get down like that!" they chorused.

I laughed. "Lingerie check!" Alice yelled.

Rosalie opened her robe to reveal a beautiful leopard print body corset, like mine, and fishnet stockings attached to the guarder belt. Alice had a simple peach with black lace zip-up corset, lace boy shorts, and sheer stockings. Rosalie urged me to put on my new body corset. She pushed me inside the bathroom, threw the corset at me, and ordered me to change.

Once I emerged from the bathroom Alice and Rosalie started hollering cat-calls. "Dominatrix status!" Rosalie yelled.

"Sexy, sexy," Alice called.

I blushed furiously and reached my dress. Once I had it on Rosalie zipped me up and threw me my small healed shoes. I checked my self in the mirror and nodded. I went to my vanity dresser to pick out my jewelry next. I picked a diamond necklace with sapphire stones. Once I put those on I sprayed myself with my favorite strawberry floral perfume that cost more than my outfit. I turned, now finished, and watched my girls dress.

Alice started putting on her all white with black stripes dress. It was tight in the bust and bloomed into a poof at the bottom. She had brought her accessories to my room and latched them on one by one. She put on a black and white pearl bracelet on and matched it with black pearl necklace. She slipped on her white pumps, giving her four or five more inches to her height.

Rosalie was the rocker chick as always. She had a wicked dress made especially for her. The bust was covered in silver studs while the rest of the dress was a red figure hugging tube dress. She slipped on her black leather shoes that had a studded rose on the front. She then put on her favorite metal chain bracelet.

Once we were dressed I opened a "closet" and revealed my many guns, knives, stun-guns, and many other small portable weapons. I threw them a leather guarder to strap on to their thighs. "Wait, this won't go with my dress. They'll notice it." Rosalie said.

"That is why my dear, you're wearing a knife on the inside of your thigh and keeping a pistol and your spy crap in your clutch." She nodded. "Alice, I have for you a Weston twenty round pistol, ammo and other stuff is already in your clutch."

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"Well, my precious thirty round with a small machete and ammo in my bag."

They smiled. Carlisle walked in a few minutes later in a pale gray/peach suit, white shirt, and brown shoes. "Ready?" he asked.

We nodded. Carlisle helped us inside of our coats and ushered us inside the limo. Once there the valet opened our door and held out a hand for each of us. We got ushered in by a nervous looking bodyguard. Once inside the building we were greeted by bodyguards and politicians.

"Girls," Carmen said.

We looked at her. "The Demons will be here shortly."

Rosalie and I grimaced in unison. Carlisle wasn't the only one with history concerning The Demons. When Rosalie was in Angel Camp she had met a car-loving, UFC champion, adrenalin junkie. And she fell in love. They had spent a better part of a year together while she completed school and camp. He sort of, in a way, fixed her from her own past. He took the pain away. Emmett McCarty was a hell of a man. But when Esme took him in, he and Rosalie stopped. Without a goodbye, they just stopped.

Even Alice and Jasper; without knowledge of their identities or their ranks and positions in the CIA, they hooked up at a gala. Even now, every chance they get to see each other, they sneak off and do the shah-bang-bang until it's time to leave.

And then there's me. The only history I have with The Demon comes in the form of Edward Masen. I was still in school and Edward was at my exact level, competing with me for that honors position for graduation. We might've hooked up a few times, and I might've come away hurt because of what he decided to do. Edward was never a malicious person, but he _did_ do everything and anything he could to get to where he wanted to be, even if it meant hurting a stupid girl in the process.

The girls and I huddled in a corner away from the leering old men. When Esme Cullen walked in through the wooden doors, we gasped. She was wearing a figure hugging satin dress that just made Alice twitch and Rosalie drool. She looked beautiful as always. But with Esme came The Demons.

One by glorious one they entered. All of them wore identical suites with different colored ties and different shoes. I groaned when I realized that we were all somehow coordinated. Jasper had a white dress shirt and a black tie with black and white, very 20's, dress shoes. Emmett had a blood red tie and a smirk on his face. Then there was _him_, with a blue fucking tie that matched my dress.

Emmett boldly approached us, smile on his face and pain locked in his eyes. He held out a hand for Rosalie. "May I have this dance, beautiful one?" he asked gently.

Rosalie's blue eyes started shimmering with unshed tears. She nodded and took his hand. He slowly led her to the dance floor. Then Jasper practically skipped over. He bowed at Alice and grinned. "My dear," he said with an outstretched hand. Alice giggled and hurried of with him to another part of the building.

"And then there were two," an alluring velvety voice murmured in my ear.

I took one step away and ignored him. "I assume you are well, Bella."

"You know what they say about people who assume."

He chuckled. "After all these years I would've thought you would stop wearing the color blue."

I blushed at a memory. How he told me I looked lovely in blue the night we made love for the first time, _my_ first time. Hurt bloomed from my heart and traveled through my body. I closed my eyes and breathed. "What do you want Edward?"

"How about a dance?" he asked with his crooked smile.

"No."

His face fell. "A drink," he asked.

"No."

"Bella, please just talk to me."

"You made it perfectly clear when you left that you didn't want to associate yourself with me in any way. You specifically said that you didn't want me."

"Have you ever considered that maybe; just maybe, I was _lying_ to you?"

I closed my eyes and suppressed the urge to cry. "Edward, please, just leave me be and go dance with the other woman here. I'm sure their beauty is much more worthy for you."

Edward gripped my arm tightly and spun me so I could face him. "You are the only one I want to dance with, and their beauty pales in comparison to yours."

I couldn't stop the tear that escaped my eye. Edward tentatively wiped it away with his thumb. "I never, ever meant to lie to you, or hurt you. I just thought that if you hated me, it would be easier… was it?"

I shook my head weakly. "Carlisle stopped my training for a week…" I mumbled.

"Bella, I am truly, deeply, so very _desperately_ sorry that I hurt you."

"Why did you have to lie? It… it made it worse."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice–"

"No, you _did_ have a choice. You just chose to take Esme's offer instead of staying with me. You had a choice to remain with me _after_ you took the offer, but instead I had to read online headlines that read '_Masen Spotted with Hot Blond_', you had a choice to _not lie_, but you did. And I had to watch each of your damned conquest after another, while I was at home beating myself up because of my feelings."

Edward closed his eyes. "I can assure you that I have not had the desire to sleep with other woman since you. I can also assure you that I haven't even _touched_ one since you."

I scoffed. "And you expect me to believe that?"

He opened his eyes. His green orbs just screamed pain, an agonizing, seething pain, the pain that I have felt for three years now. "Yes," was his only answer.

"And why should I? You've lied to me before…why should I believe you now?" I whispered.

"Because,"

"Because, why?"

"If it's not obvious," he said rolling his eyes, "I still love you Isabella. I always have. I was just too… stupid to not keep you."

I couldn't stop the tears now. Edward pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. I half-heartedly pushed him away until I gave up. I missed it, the warmth that always calmed me, the electricity that always surged in my veins when he touched me, _I missed him_.

"I don't want to loose you Bella… please say you forgive me. _Please_." He begged.

"I-I can't just forgi-give you," I sobbed.

"_Please_."

"Have y-you forgotten that w-we're still enemies?"

"No. But that doesn't stop the way I feel about you." He whispered.

"It can't work…"

"Jasper and Alice make it work… why can't we?"

"They only get that rare lucky moment. I don't want that."

Edward pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. "I would gladly take anything that is given to me, Bella. You, Bella, always you, if that means that I have to endure secret meetings and rendezvous points, well I say it just comes with the job." He smiled crookedly.

"You won't hurt me…" I whispered.

"Never, love, never. I'm not as stupid as I used to be. I've missed you far too long, Bella."

"I'm not just forgiving you this easily, Edward." I said a bit more sternly.

"I'm just glad that you're forgiving me at all, Bella, I missed you."

"I would have thought mister smooth talker was lost in college."

"Not a chance, love."

He cupped my face and slowly brought it closer to his. His lips met mine. Electricity surged through my body. _This_, this is the feeling that I have craved for far too long. The kiss quickly molded into a passionate and intimate one. When he pulled back we were both panting.

"I want you. _Please_ say that you want Me." he whispered.

I nodded. "Carlisle reserved a suit here, just in case…" I whispered.

"Not unless you want to, love. I don't want you thinking I just want this for one night…"

"No, I know. I want you, Edward. I never stopped." I kissed him again. "Who do you think I think of while I'm touching myself?" I whispered on his lips.

He groaned. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

**... was it totally horrible and do you want me to stop? You should review to tell me... If you don't, well I'll just stop writing this and not even bother to continue. Story alerts and author alerts mean shit, I want reviews! Thanks :3**

**REVIEW!**

**And in case you don't read authors notes, *_* , then please follow the link:**

**Outfits for Inspiration:**

**(Just take the spaces out and follow the link)**

**http:/www. polyvore. com/cullen_angel/set?id=20355081**

**http:/www. polyvore. com/my_angels_demons_ch.1/set?id=18525750**


	2. Celebration

Mr. & Mrs. Smith meets Charlie's Angels. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie work for the notorious Carlisle Cullen as one of the CIA top spy groups. Their rivals? The Demons: Edward, Jasper and Emmett led by Esme, Carlisle's estranged wife. What will unfold when one of the CIA leaders is taken? they work together to get them back and discover the lost love that they will soon regain. Duh

**No excuse for this one... I just wanted to write...**

**Songs for Inspiration:**

_**Till I Get My Way, ****She's Long Gone, ****Never Give You Up, **_**_Just A Little Heat_ (all) by The Black Keys**

**_Opheliac _by Emilie Autumn**

**_Bodies _by The Sex Pistols**

_**The Best Is Yet To Come **_**by Frank Sinatra**

**_Mony Mony_ by Billy Idol (Yes, I wrote the lemon to this song.)**

**_Celebration_ by Madonna (the _other _lemon...)**

**Outfits for Inspiration:**

**(Just take the spaces out and follow the link)**

**http:/www. polyvore. com/my_angels_demons/set?id=20428531**

**

* * *

**

Celebration

Edward grabbed my hand and made a beeline to the lobby. To bad we didn't get there on time. The whole place started shaking then we heard the unmistakable sound of gun shots and a giant _boom_. Edward slammed me against his chest and dropped to the floor. His whole body was flushed with mine, protecting me from the chaos that was ensuing in the ball room.

"What the hell is going _on_?" he rhetorically asked.

"What ever it is we have to go in there and check, off."

He stood and pulled me along with him. He reached for the gun inside his coat and took the safety off. I started lifting up my dress, but Edward's hands stopped me. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

I smiled coyly at him and kept lifting my dress until the leather garter and my gun were showing. "Standard issue big boy, we don't have coats like you."

I took out my precious thirty-round and took the safety off. I reached for my clutch that was on the floor and took out my knife and ammo. I boldly stuck my ammunition inside my bra (I got to do what I got to do) and shivered at the contact of metal on my heated skin. I then secured the knife on the leather garter. Edward's eyes were fixed on my still exposed thigh. I rolled my eyes and snapped my finger in front of him.

"We have a job to do."

He shook his head. "You stay here; _I_ have a job to do."

I crossed my arms and cocked my head. "Excuse me, I'm an agent too, I have as much a right to go in there than you do."

"I do not want you getting hurt, Bella. Stay. Here,"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, my boss is in there, and so are my partners, I'm going in."

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue. "Are you shitting me right now?" Alice screeched. She was walking towards us; one hand in Jasper's the other on her gun. "Are you too out of your ever-loving minds? Get the hell in there!" she and Jasper ran towards the smoke.

Edward looked at me and took my hand. "Stay close, please."

I nodded. Edward led us to the room and let go of my hand. We were engulfed in smoke as we made our way towards the chaos. We cautiously walked in further, holding to our guns, prepared for anything. Once the smoke cleared a little bit I saw all six of us surrounding the same scene. Carlisle was on the floor, his shoulder gushing out blood. The girls and I gasped but new better than to approach. Esme's once beautiful dress was now ripped, wrinkled, and dirty. A huge guy was holding Esme by the neck while he held a gun to his temple. The giant French doors leading to the botanical garden were wide open. Three black vans were parked right outside, doors open and ready for departure.

Carlisle made a move to stand, but one of the many men behind Esme aimed a gun at him. "One move and I kill you and you're agents."

"Let her go!" Carlisle yelled.

"Now we can settle this like adults," Jasper said calmly.

The guy holding Esme simply laughed. "We'll see you soon, Agents."

The man holding Esme started walking backwards toward the black van. He was then surrounded by others. I saw him throw Esme inside the car and then himself. Once he was securely in, the henchmen started shooting at us. We all got down and started shooting from the ground. The men piled into another van and left like a bat out of hell.

Once we thought it was safe we all got up and dusted ourselves off. The girls and I ran to Carlisle and sat him up. "What the fuck happened?" Edward yelled at Carlisle.

"Edward, calm down, please." I told me.

His rigid posture gave in just a tad bit as Carlisle groaned. Like the champ he was he reached into the bullet wound and stuck his fingers inside, making a throw-up worthy gushy sound. After a few minutes, and a bunch of fuck's coming from Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle pulled the bullet out of his chest. He was panting now.

"Rose, go call for an ambulance, Alice, get the car ready. Boy's get your shit together; we're going for a ride." I said as fast as I could.

I lifted Carlisle up a little bit more. Edward knelt on his other side with a piece of table cloth. He immediately tied it around his fist and pressed it Carlisle's shoulder. "Okay, screw the goddamned ambulance, we're going home!" Carlisle yelled.

Rosalie came bolting in. "Car's ready, three years of medical training under my belt, we're treating this at home."

"What about us, they just kidnapped our _boss_!" Emmett yelled.

"Duh, you're coming with us." Alice said.

"Emmett, I need you to help me lift Carlisle and take to the car." I said.

Emmett nodded and gently lifted Carlisle's upper body. When I tried to lift his lower body, Edward stopped me. "Let me, just go to the car."

I nodded and stood up. "Jasper, help these two board Carlisle in the car, Rosalie stay behind and monitor, Alice, help me fend off security, I don't need to deal with imbeciles today."

We put our guns on our leather garters and briskly walked to the entrance of the hotel where federal agents and cops were standing. When we got close Alice and I pulled our CIA badges out of our bra's and flashed them to the cops.

"Official CIA business, I want you to clean this mess and make it disappear, Carlisle Cullen is our boss and will be taking over this investigation along side CIA operatives. Esme Cullen has been kidnapped, I want every one of you to survey the whole ballroom and deliver any evidence and every security tape to the Cullen mansion. Inform the big boss and tell him this is being taken care of, clear?"

A murmur of "Yes ma'am" reverberated through the crowed.

"Get any civilians out of here. Thank you." I nodded to them and walked outside where the limo was waiting. When I peaked in I saw that Carlisle was already lying on one of the longer seats with Jasper attending him. I quickly let Alice go in first so she could help Jasper with Carlisle's shoulder. When she was seated Edward popped his hand out and helped me into the limo. I smiled shyly at him and sat down between him and Rosalie. Once I was inside, the limo sped away. Carlisle let out a loud groan as Alice was trying press the same piece of table cloth on his shoulder. Just seeing the pain on his face made me wince; Edward's hand tightened around mine.

"What the hell happened?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle groaned. "Too fast to tell, someone set off a smoke bomb inside the ballroom, everybody ran and I felt Esme being tugged away. Is there any reason why she would be kidnapped?" he asked the boys.

Edward shook his head. "Not that we know of, either it's someone trying to break the division or someone who just wants money out of this."

"Probably the money, Esme has no enemies." Jasper murmured.

"Then who, who would be stupid enough to mess with a CIA operative? A big boss to boot," Emmett asked.

"Who ever it is he's expecting us to come looking. Either he's seriously deranged or knows how to get past us." I murmured.

After several minutes of contemplation we arrived at the Cullen mansion. The limo steadily went up the long drive way and parked outside the giant wooden doors to the entrance. We all got out one by one, careful to stay close just in case. Emmett and Jasper were carefully carrying Carlisle out of the limo, avoiding any bump or bad step. Rosalie punched in the security codes unlocking the door and we quickly made our way inside. We all followed Rosalie to the living area, she starting barking orders as soon Jasper and Emmett set Carlisle down on the plush leather sofa.

"You three, guns and weapons on the table, Bella will fully equip you with better stuff. Alice, go get the medical kit in Carlisle's study. Bell, weapons."

I sighed and went to a top to bottom book shelf. I tugged on a book and the door to the weapon closet opened. A chorus of "Wow" sounded behind me. I smirked. The closet was just that, a small room illuminated by light and stuffed with everything a CIA agent could want. I stepped inside and took a whiff of the leather and clean metal.

"Boy's, meet my favorite pass time." I said proudly.

I turned to them. "We'll supply you with clothes later. Now, for Emmett I have one of my favorites." I picked up a gun from one of the shelves and ran my hand over the smooth metal. "A thirty-round Weston," Emmett came closer and took the gun from me, inspecting it.

"I will also be supplying you with a small machete, two leather garters, one for your arm and one for your leg, a bullet proof vest, and a miniature stun gun in the shape of a lip-stick tube."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really…"

I sighed loudly. "We're chicks, Carlisle gives us this stuff. Take your shit and go gear up, don't be stingy with the guns, go wild." I turned to Jasper and clapped my hands once. "For you I have the same as Emmett except you'll get a twenty-round… Alice's favorite. Edward? You get the same with another thirty-round. Again: don't be stingy, go for the kill guys, and take what you can get."

The boys and I nodded and started flooding the closet and got what we thought we need. After getting my weaponry I chose the girls' stuff and put it on the table. I then went to Carlisle's study and picked out clothing that I thought might fit the boys. When I came back I threw them their clothes.

I glanced over towards Rosalie and saw that she was expertly stitching Carlisle up. The groans and moans started subsiding so I ordered the boys to change. "Emmett you can change in Rose's room, Jasper, in Alice's room just, follow her," Once they left I turned to Edward. "Um… follow me." I murmured.

I started up the stairs to the third floor where my room was. When we got to the end of the hall I opened the door and stepped inside. Edward followed and whistled, taking in the room and the giant window with a view. "Carlisle doesn't come short, does he?"

I shook my head. "Not if he can help it." I murmured.

I walked over to my walk in closet and looked for my "womanly" bullet proof vest. Once I found it, I started unzipping my dress. When it was fully off me I placed one healed leg on the dresser inside the closet and started unfastened the leather garter and the lingerie garters. I turned around and saw Edward was standing right outside the door wearing his dress pants and a gray long sleeved sweater… standing there and _staring_… at me… in my lingerie… He held up a fist against his mouth and cleared his throat. "Is that what you wear under you're clothes?" he squeaked.

I could feel the heat rise on my neck, ears and cheeks. I nodded shyly. Edward looked up and all I saw was feral need etched into his eyes. He walked over to me and pushed me against the wall of my closet. His hips pinned me there without escape, I could feel his very prominent excitement and he latched his lips to my throat, causing me to moan.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." He murmured against my skin.

"Edward…"

"I need you,"

"No time…"

"I can guarantee you that Alice and Jasper are christening it her room right now, we have time." He murmured.

"Edward," I moaned as he bit my neck.

"Don't want to sound like a chump, but I haven't had sex in three years, Bella, I won't last long, trust me."

Edward unzipped my one-piece and practically ripped it off my body. My badge and ammunition went flying to the floor. Once the material was pooled around my ankles I happily kicked somewhere away from us. I was left in only my stockings, which I went to take off. Edward grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head. "Those stay on, too sexy." He said smirking.

Edward lifted me up. "Legs around me, baby." He breathed. I fastened my legs around his waist allowing him to carry me all the way to the bed. Edward gently set me down and unabashedly stared. "God, you're beautiful…" he whispered.

I sat up and looked him directly in the eye. I grabbed the hem of his sweater and lifted it until it was fully off. I lied back down and perched my self on my elbows, taking in this shirtless man in front of me. Edward's breathing increased as he took me in, staring – just like I was. I heard a barely audible growl as soon as he crashed his lips to mine. I collapsed back on the bed, winding my fingers around his hair. Home sweet home… Edward quickly unbuckled his pants and started rubbing himself against me, hitting that perfect spot. I was already soaked, too ready, this needs to happen _now_.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Protection…"

"On the pill, just _please_," I whispered.

Edward positioned himself in front of my entrance and pushed. His impressive length filled me very slowly, allowing me to adjust to his size. Once he was fully sheathed inside me Edward groaned. His lips reattached themselves to my neck, sucking and nipping as I got used to him again. Being as inpatient as I am, I lifted my hips and pushed in to Edward. His teeth clamped down on a piece of skin and I moaned in ecstasy. "Fucking Christ, love, give me warning." He breathed in my ear.

"Edward, _please_," I begged.

Edward's hips started moving. I could feel him going in and out in exquisite pleasure. "I love it when you tell me what you want." He whispered in my ear.

"Faster, baby, I need it faster." I breathed.

"Mmm, my pleasure," He purred.

Edward started increasing his thrust little by little. He grabbed my thighs and pushed them further in, closer to my shoulders, affectively creating a new angle for us. As he thrust into me, I could feel his pelvis slam against my clit each time. "Fuck," I cursed.

"So fucking hot when you say that; tell me baby, tell me what more you want…"

"Harder," I almost screamed.

Not only were his thrust faster, but they turned harder, reaching that spot that made my body tingle and my pelvis stir. "So tight, so beautiful…" Edward groaned.

Edward's hips started rotating in a circular motion. I snapped. "Edward!"

"That's right, baby," he grunted, "Scream my name."

Edward pulled away from me and stood up, his thrust relentless. His hand latched to my hips, bringing his thumb to my clit, rubbing furious circles. "God, fuck, fuck," I muttered.

"So close… Cum for me, baby, let go."

"Edward!" I screamed.

Not letting go of my hips, and his thumb not stopping, he leaned back down and kissed me roughly. With one more thrust, I was coming, hard. Edward moaned against my mouth and I felt his release. Edward hips, and thumb, didn't stop as I rode the waves of my orgasm. Once I was all twitchy and my breathing was back to normal Edward pulled out and collapse next to me on the bed. After a short moment he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. With a sigh of contentment, he got up, bringing me with him.

"Shower time…" he said, smiling crookedly.

I smiled. "Lead the way," I said softly.

Edward brought me against his chest and lifted me up like before. With a giggle, from me, I wound my legs around his waist and let him lead me to my bathroom. When he got near the shower he opened the glass door and stepped inside. "How the hell do you turn this on…" he murmured.

I dropped my legs and pushed away from Edward. I pointed my finger to the middle of the shower and smiled. "Stand there."

He complied, his eyes never leaving mine. I pressed the metal button by the glass window inside the shower. A stream of warm water fell from the showers roof right on Edward. "I'm still not forgiven, am I?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. I walked in front of Edward and snaked my arms around his waist. I brought my lips to his neck and started kissing and sucking. Edward's breathing increased a bit. Good. I started to lower myself, trailing open mouth kisses on his chest and stomach. When I was fully on my knees, I looked up at Edward: lust was evident in his eyes, but also love. That's when I realized that this man has me for good. I might as well enjoy the ride.

"Bella…" he whispered.

I smiled and started kissing around his, now very obvious, erection. Once I was satisfied with what I saw, I grabbed him and started pumping slowly, but very firmly. Edward groaned – loudly. After a few more pumps, I licked my lips and brought the tip to my mouth. After soliciting another moan, I sucked, and swirled my tongue around his tip, not missing a single crevice or curve. After about the fifth moan and the third "Holy fuck," I brought the rest of his length, or what I could fit, inside my mouth, while my hand fisted around the rest. I matched my mouth to my pumps as I began sucking.

"Holy mother of Jesus, all that is holy, fuck, motherfucking shit, _yes_," he groaned.

I laughed, causing vibrations to course through my ministrations. Edward grabbed my hair and gently started tugging away, then back in. I let go of his cock and started massaging his balls. True champ ladies, true champ. Edward moaned at the contact and before long I felt him release in my mouth. I stopped and swallowed. Like. A. Champ.

After I cleaned him off with my mouth, I released him with a _pop_. I licked my lips and started standing up. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. God I love this man. "My God, remind me to return the favor." He whispered.

"Shower, we need to hurry." I murmured.

Edward released me and started helping me lather up. After our quick shower we hurriedly dried ourselves off and got dressed, Edward in that same sweater and dress pants, and me in a grey V-neck sweater dress, bullet proof vest, boy-shorts, and stockings. Once we were dressed we took the opportunity to arm ourselves with our weaponry. Once my shoes were on, I took Edward's hand and we made our way down the stairs.

On the second floor we ran into Jasper and Alice, also holding hands. Alice was wearing a black and white, long sleeved dress shirt, red jeans, and black boots; Jasper was wearing his dress pant and a blue stripped sweater.

Silence engulfed us as we stared at one another. Alice's eyes greedily rakes over our hands and my face, which was now heated by the massive blush I am now sporting. "Did you –"

"Yep," I nodded.

"Just now –"

"Mm-hmm," I nodded again.

She paused then shrugged. "Alright,"

"Let's get briefed," Jasper murmured.

When we got to the living area we saw Emmett holding Rosalie in his arms. She was wearing her famous leather pants and a Barbie shirt with a pair of red Doc Martens. Rosalie looked up and smiled. "Let's begin."

* * *

**You should review... If you don't, I'll just stop writing Story alerts and author alerts mean shit, I want reviews! Thanks :3**

**REVIEW!**

**:3 thanks**

**And in case you don't read authors notes, *_* , then please follow the link:**

**Outfits for Inspiration:**

**(Just take the spaces out and follow the link)**

**http:/www. polyvore. com/my_angels_demons/set?id=20428531  
**


End file.
